El Ave Enjaulada
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Dos chicos que se quieren y se aman son prisioneros de un pasado doloroso, Hilary encuentra un ave la cual le hace expresar todo lo que siente en un monologo. KaiXHill


.

.

.

.

**EL AVE ENJAULADA**

_By. Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

Todo fue extraño como empezó era una mañana nublada, la pereza de levantarse era evidente, mis ojos cansados y con lagañas en sus bordes, mi cabello castaño revuelto por la cama durante la noche, era la apertura de un nuevo día, entre bostezos sonoros y pasos cansados, me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, el agua bajaba lentamente por mi cuerpo acariciando cada parte de él, el olor del champo y el jabón me resultaban relajantes, una vez despierta me dirigí a seguir mi rutina diaria, desayune como de costumbre, una humeante taza de café acompañada de mi soledad en esos instantes, mis padres salieron en búsqueda del pan de cada día, hasta ese momento la rutina había sido la misma a los días anteriores.

Estaba en mi cuarto arreglándome un poco, cuando escuche sonidos extraños que provenían del patio trasero de mi casa, salí tan rápido como pude, pensé que gata estaba a punto de irse, abrí la puerta y una pequeña tórtola de castilla cayo del árbol, al parecer estaba en pleno aprendizaje a la independencia, su vuelo era torpe y sus plumas aun pequeñas y en crecimiento, mi gata intento atraparla, no la culpo eso es parte de su instinto salvaje, como pude me las arregle para reprenderla por su acto, pero más bien fue un intento desesperado porque no le hiciera daño.

Me dirigí tan rápido como pude ella intento volar pero no podía hacerlo muy bien, aun era muy pequeña, respire profundo y me acerque con calma, estaba asustada, cuando me acerque nuevamente intento volar de nuevo, me acerque nuevamente y con mis dos manos, logre atraparla, ella temblaba de miedo, la acerque a mi pecho para calmarla un poco, la acaricie mientras revisaba sus patas y alas, después de revisarla aun no estaba muy segura sobre su estado, asi que llame a mi madre y ella me dijo, que la cuidara hasta que creciera lo suficiente, la tome en mis manos y la metí en una pequeña jaula para pericos que tenia.

En ese momento escuche que tocaban la puerta, salí dejando a la pequeña ave y cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí de quien era, era Kai estaba sorprendida el estaba en mi casa y era obvio que me buscaba, la pregunta era ¿por que? Se habría preocupado porque falte a la práctica de ayer O era otra cosa.

Lo mire interrogante mientras mantenía su expresión fría, pero en sus ojos había algo diferente, aunque no me lo dijeras sabía muy bien que era preocupación, sin decir nada hice que entrara.

-Vine porque los chicos estaban preocupados por ti.- Lo dijiste de una manera fría pero también me di cuenta que lo estabas. No sabía si gritar de felicidad o abrazarte con fuerza para que supieras lo que siento por ti, respire y te di mi sonrisa sincera.

-No pude me desvele estudiando para un examen parcial que tuve.- Me miraste y sabias que te decía la verdad. Sin pensarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y entonces recordé.

-¿Que tanto conoces de aves?- Me miraste confundido era una expresión nueva para mí. La confusión era algo de lo que no te dabas lujo de demostrar, me sentía afortunada en ese momento pues conocí algo nuevo de ti, cambiaste a la misma frialdad de siempre.

-No mucho ¿Por que?

-En la mañana encontré un ave que le costaba volar, Puedes revisarla si está bien.- Me miraste a los ojos mientras te hice una mirada suplicante. Me sonreíste solo a mí.

Sentí perderme en tu alma, tus ojos, definitivamente estoy loca por ti, tome tu mano y no me rechazaste, estabas frio igual que yo, cuando sentiste mis nervios enlazaste tus dedos y yo te sonreí, en tus ojos sentí que querías decirme más de lo que habías hecho pero no tienes idea de cómo hacerlo, yo en cambio Comence a ponerme nerviosa por tratar de contener mis ganas de robarte un beso, pero tengo miedo de asustarte y que ya no me mires como tu amiga.

En ese momento escuche a la pequeña ave revolotear en el interior de la jaula y mi mente volvió a la tierra de golpe, vi tu expresión al ver el ave y la verdad es que era muy linda.

La intente tomar en mis manos y la verdad es que no se quería dejar atrapar, no la culpo su instinto le decía que huyera aunque ella misma supiera que no le haríamos daño, con calma y cuidado logre sostenerla en mis manos, la saque de la jaula y la puse en tus manos en el momento en que tus manos contactaron con las mías, sentí una electricidad que me resulto ser agradable tu mirada rara vez mostraba sentimentalismo pero tú lo hiciste en tus ojos había ternura mientras observabas la pequeña ave, tocaste sus patas y alas con delicadeza, en ese momento deseaba ser esa ave y que tus manos me acariciaran con esa ternura, siempre te he idealizado como el hombre perfecto, no es que no cometas errores, somos humanos ambos lo hacemos, quizás lo estamos haciendo, pero para mí eres perfecto en tu imperfección.

-No tiene golpes ¡Lo que si es que es muy pequeña! ¡Por eso no vuela bien!- Hablaste en tono frio, pero quien no conoce mejor tus expresiones que no sea yo, la pusiste en mis manos mientras estaba alegre de saber que estaba bien, la coloque en la jaula y le di comida.

Estabas dispuesto a irte, pero quería estar más tiempo a tu lado y aunque nunca te lo haya dicho disfruto de tu compañía, te detuve y te jale al comedor, y serví dos tazas de café caliente con un enorme plato de galletas de chocolate, siempre soñé con hacer esto para ti, inconscientemente prepare tus galletas favoritas y me sonreíste sinceramente.

Esa ave en el silencio era testigo de nuestros primeros momentos juntos, no es que nunca los hayamos tenido, pero esta vez solo estábamos los dos como jóvenes intentando contener nuestras ganas de besar.

-¡Me siento mal por tener esta ave en esa jaula!

-Si la dejas ir la mataran.

-Lo sé ¡Pero es doloroso obligarla a estar presa! Es como que si fuera ella.

-A veces me siento igual.- Me sorprendió mucho lo que dijiste y me alegro el que fuera yo quien te escuchara.

-A veces te sientes prisionero de tu mismo pasado. Te sorprendiste por lo que dije pero también tengo un oscuro pasado.

-Si te comprendo fue horrible para mí la perdida de mis padres y vivir en esa horrible abadía.

-¿Quieres hablarme de ello?- Me sonreíste estaba ahí para escucharte. -De aquí no saldrá nada.

-M entrenaron como un soldado a los cinco años, hicieron experimentos en mí, me azotaron por portarme mal, por eso soy como soy.- Tus palabras expresaban dolor.

-Ambos sufrimos de manera distinta Pero al final es la misma cosa ¡Sufrimiento! Mis padres jamás an creído en mi piensan que mi hermana es mejor que yo en todo, mi padre engaño a mi madre muchas veces y fui testigo de su dolor, cada vez que la veía mal no podía evitar sentir dolor hacia mi padre, mi madre me decía cosas terribles y me regañaba sin causa alguna, empecé aislarme y cuando fui a la escuela me molestaban y agredían, era muy inocente, y por eso también soy asi, Mis padres se quejan de mi porque busco estar sola y porque les reclamo por cada cosa que no me parece, pero ellos me hicieron asi.

Francamente al ver tus ojos, no esperabas que hubiéramos sufrido, es ave nos miraba y escuchaba lo que nos mortificaba, pero me siento alegre de que ahora sepamos mas el uno del otro.

Mi gata y mi perro se acercaban a ti sin miedo y verte jugar con ellos era algo que pocas veces había visto, tu verdadero yo me gusta más, después de comer, tu y yo nos retiramos al dojo. Con frecuencia nos dedicábamos miradas de complicidad y sonrisas que solo eran nuestras.

Después de ese día esa pequeña ave comenzó a acostumbrarse a nosotros y nos volvimos confidentes en nuestro pasado tormentoso, pero era más agradable tener un compañero en la jaula de mi dolor.

Tres días habían pasado llegabas temprano a mi casa, pasábamos la mayor parte del día juntos, incluso logre hacerte reír muchas veces, lo cual me hacia feliz, me abrazaste después que tuve una pelea con mi madre debido a que nunca le gusto lo que yo pensara y sentía tu apoyo, parece extraño ver lo que esa pequeña ave cambio en nosotros en solo tres días.

El cuarto día había llegado el día estaba nublado, llegaste como de costumbre, tú te convertiste en mi rutina, le di de comer a esa ave y comimos galletas con chocolate caliente ese día, esa ave nos miraba, ella sabía que su trabajo había terminado, ya no creía poder seguir viviendo sin tu compañía y es que me acostumbre tanto a ti.

Abrí la jaula ella revoloteaba, una vez que se canso de hacerlo la tome en mis manos la puse en tus manos era el momento de dejarla enfrentar la vida, tenía que seguir su camino en el ciclo de la vida, la estrechaste en tu pecho y la acariciaste para despedirte, la devolviste a mis manos, la lleve a mi rostro y le di un beso en señal de despedida, la dejamos en el patio, anduvo un rato antes que el perro la asustara y volara a la planta de izote, desde ahí nos miraba, creo que no quería irse, pero era necesario que lo hiciera.

Esperamos hasta las tres de la tarde de ese día y aun estaba ahí, estaba un poco preocupada, saque una silla y la coloque bajo esa planta y cuando estire mis manos para volverla atrapar, esa ave tomo vuelo, se alejo, siguió su camino, sentí tristeza al dejarla ir pero era lo correcto.

Baje de la silla y me coloque a la par tuya cuando vi que esa ave estaba lejos una lagrima oscura rodo por mi mejilla, me abrazaste y me diste un tierno beso en mi frente, sin pensarlo juntamos nuestra nariz y nos sonreímos por estar felices, inconscientemente cerramos nuestros ojos y nuestro labios se juntaron, estaba tan feliz que no quería separarme y lo que era tierno se torno pasional. El tiempo pasó lento y cada vez que recuerdo esa ave puedo recordar como algo tan simple nos unió. Tu lengua bailaba dentro de mi boca lo cual no rechace al contrario cada vez deseaba mas, nos separamos lentamente, nos miramos y estábamos rojos, te abrace más fuerte y te susurre al oído.

-Prométeme que cuando estemos solos Seremos nosotros mismos y que no habrán secretos. TE acercaste a mi oído y susurraste coquetamente.

-Solo si… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Un sonrojo notorio se mostro en mis mejías y mirándote a los ojos antes de cerrar mis parpados te plante un beso intenso.

-¡Claro que si novio!- Y una sonrisa picara se mostro en nuestros labios. Desde ese entonces nunca nos separamos doy gracias a esa pequeña ave, porque en ese vuelo que dio sentí que por fin nuestras almas quedaron en libertad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno que les pareció este fic, la verdad parece imposible creer como la misma naturaleza sirve de inspiración, esta historia se me ocurrió después de que un ave cayera de un árbol en el patio de mi casa acabe haciendo lo mismo que en esta historia, claro pero sin Kai, la idea de la jaula también representa la soledad de ellos dos incluso la mía, cada sentimiento y el pasado que nos aprisiona en cada momento y como a veces tienes que dejar aquello que tanto quieres<em>

_Espero que les haya encantado esta historia, dejen un review nada cuesta aunque sea ¡hola! cuídense y besos. : 3_


End file.
